Damned Sacrifices
by AnnabelLee319
Summary: An original fiction about how two races are effected by a united romance. Romeo/Juliet type.
1. England: English Breakfast

**Hey guys! This is my first internet-posted story! I hope all y'all like it! I'd LOVE critisism: good, bad, ugly. Lol! **

**Please remember that every itty bitty aspect of my stories are original (with the exception of PLACE names), so don't steal my stuff guys. Cereal. Go get your own ideas. :)**

**Don't forget to comment, rate, and all that fun stuff!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

England:

It was another cold, rainy morning in Aberdaron. Clouds rolled lazily by, urging the business men in straight suits to head back home. Grey skies shadowed grey outlines of faces and places. The dreary atmosphere set the stage to another long and lonely October day. Drizzling drops raced down windows, as children played innocently indoors. Only the busy workers of the city dared go outside. One group of chattering teenagers, however, stood soaking wet just within the front door to Y Gegin Fawr, having run in merely seconds ago.

"Why are we here again?" asked one boy. He was tall and lanky, with ruffled gray hair that scattered itself across his forehead. His face was thin and freckled, but hidden beneath his soaking mane. He wiped some rain out of his ash-colored eyes, taking in his surroundings.

"Well, we had to meet somewhere." A short girl, about seventeen, and no older than the boy next to her, flung her hair out of her face. Her long, chestnut locks, tumbled down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes sparkled their grey-brown hue, flashing to the boy's face and back to the others for support. "Everest?" she whispered, unsure, her round face creasing in doubt . "Why _did_ we meet here?"

A tall, handsome boy stepped forward. He had white-blonde hair, windswept but sparkling with rain. He was well-built, and looked older than his age of eighteen. His eyes, a dramatic ocean blue, swam around the circle of friends, landing on the younger boy at last.

"Because," his velvet voice sang, "we need to talk."

"Well, then let's talk," another girl spoke up. She, too, was about eighteen, tall and beautiful with straight and long, raven hair and sharp, sapphire eyes. She glanced at each friend, hands to her sides, complimenting her thin shape. Her glare caught the youngest boy's eyes, and he averted from her gaze. Her intense stares brought urgency to the group, eager to end the conversation and return home. "Four of us is enough for now. Genevieve will be informed on the plan later. We're just gonna have to continue as we planned minus one."

The younger two look apprehensive, but waiting was not an option. It was already too late.


	2. Ireland: Tainted Rain

**Chapter 2 finally up and running! WHOO! Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to rate, comment, have a party... ya know. The usual. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ireland:

The icy fluid enveloped them. It was almost too cold to breathe. The heavy water pressing down upon on their lungs made it just that much harder, too. Fish glided by as the group steadily slowed and surfaced. October air met their faces with a chilled breeze and a quiet drizzle. It was hard to hear over the waves crashing into the rocks so nearby. Three human heads bobbed on the waves, rising and falling with Neptune's pulse. Only one stretch of grassy shore was visible from their angle, and upon it stood a lone, thin figure, ripples of golden locks twisting in the wind behind her. Her outline fuzzed between the raindrops. The triplet of heads continued towards the girl.

"Annaliese!" sang a voice from the waters. The girl on shore waved to the group, anticipating their arrival. The three reached the beach quickly and pulled themselves onto the deserted shore just outside of Arklow, exposing their shimmer in the Irish sunlight.

"Here, let me help you," Annaliese cried over the noisy tide. She pulled her friends up onto a nearby boulder, straining her smooth features in effort as she did so, making sure each one had easy access to their home.

"Thanks, Anna," one of the three sighed. He was the only male of the whole group. It was easy to tell how strong he was. His large hands wrung the left over saltwater out of his shoulder length wisps of golden brown as Annaliese pulled up the final friend. His features were strong and bold for his age of nineteen, but they suited his person perfectly.

"Next time, Braxlin, lemme know a little more in advance when you plan to beach yourselves," Annaliese scolded him, her deep blue eyes fixed on his sandy-colored ones. "One day I'm not going to be able to make it on time, and you're all going to get caught floundering on shore."

The youngest of the group giggled in the background, catching everyone's attention unexpectedly. She looked like she was sixteen, but acted like she was thirteen at most. Her gentle features faintly wrinkled as she laughed, flattering her childish yet attractive face.

"What's so funny, Arty?" Braxlin inquired from her, annoyance rising in his voice.

"Well," Artilia chimed in her flute-like voice, still laughing. "I was just picturing you kind of thrashing around on the beach like a flounder. It's sort of funny when you imagine it."

Braxlin snapped his head away, snorting angrily. Annaliese laughed a little along with Artilia.

"Arty, don't upset Braxlin," sang a fourth voice. She, like Braxlin, was wringing out her ruby curls. Her curves followed the grooves in the rock as she stretched out. She was stunning. She was Neptune's child, for sure. Even her bright eyes matched the swelling ocean's blue-green hues. Her lovely features, however, were now tight in a bothered expression, concentrated towards Artilia. "We already know how he feels about being a fish." The three girls broke out in laughter, leaning on the boulder for support.

"Are we here to have a girl talk or to talk business?" Braxlin asked, genuinely annoyed.

"Oh, calm down," said Annaliese, putting her palms up to him in surrender. "We're just joking. I mean, I don't get to see you all this often."

Braxlin grumbled something incomprehensible to himself before slinking down onto the other side of the rock, hidden from view.

"So how are you, Anna?" questioned Artilia, twirling her pink tendrils around her finger playfully. "And the rest of the gang."

"Oh, we're good," Anna sighed, taking a seat on the rock next to her friends. "What about you, Arty? Vonnie?" She looked from girl to girl, comfortable with them both.

"Oh, no," Artilia whispered back. "Ta'Vonne doesn't want to talk about it."

Annaliese immediately froze, her face transforming it's expression to one of concern.

"Why?" she asked, hesitantly. "What's wrong, Vonnie?"

Ta'Vonne sighed. "No," she hesitated, "it's not me. It's Leiken. He's acting really strange lately, and he's got me worried."

"Which is exactly why we're here," interrupted Braxlin harshly, resurfacing from behind the rock. "We need to talk."

Annaliese gazed at him, eyes narrowing. "So let's talk."


End file.
